


Day 2 - Give me some of your juice

by hazelandglasz



Series: Summer Klaine Week 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday 9th : Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Give me some of your juice

"2 dollars ! 2 dollars for a fresh glass of apple juice !"

Blaine's young voice carries in the street where his family lives, as he stands behind the booth he built with Cooper - just the two of them.

Blaine is super proud of himself for taking action.

He had asked his parents for a new bike, one without baby wheels, to which his parents had replied that he had to earned half the value of said bike by himself to show them that he was responsible enough.

Alas, the content of his piggy bank had not been enough and Blaine had pondered what he could do.

When Cooper had suggested a juice booth in the street - in the middle of the summer, who wouldn't want a tall glass of fresh lemon or orange or apple juice ?

Taking his savings (and his brother in tow), Blaine had gone to the supermarket nearby to buy the fruits and the plastic glasses he would need.

And now here he is, at his booth, with the juices he made himself (okay, so maybe his mother cut the fruits for him and helped him with the blender - but only because she saw him trying to climb on the countertop to avoid spilling any of it), with already a couple of notes in his pocket.

"Fresh juice ! Just squeezed for you ! 2 dollars !" he calls again as a family approaches, a couple with a little boy who keeps on running forward and then back to his parents.

As they reach his booth, the mother smiles at him. "Look Burt, isn't he adorable ?"

The dad looks down at him and he looks so tall and so strong, like a super hero in one of Blaine's comicbooks. Then he smiles and now he looks like a bear - a nice one, not like the ones in the movies Cooper likes to watch where the bear keeps on tearing people's faces - as he looks at the different jugs.

"He definitely is, this little businessman" he says, and Blaine blushes before smiling at them, his eyes darting to the other boy. "2 dollars a glass ?" the man asks, his hand on his wife's shoulder. "What kind of juice do you have ?" he adds, and Blaine points at each jug as he explains.

"This one is orange - no pulp" he adds as he cocks his head to the side, "this one is lemon and mint and this one is apple".

"I like lemon juice" the boy says quietly and Blaine grins at him - lemon juice is the best ! - "but it doesn't look like a lemonade - it's so green !" he adds, pointing at the chilled jug.

"It's because of the mint" Blaine says, pulling one of his smaller glasses. "Here try it - on the house" he adds, using the line he's heard many waitresses use while he's out with his brother.

The little boy looks at it with suspicion written all over his face but then his mother puts her hand on his shoulder. "Go on, Kurt, you know what I always say ...?"

"Don't say you don't like it unless you've tried it" Kurt replies in a monotone, rolling his eyes. He sighs and then takes the glass from Blaine's hand.

Still eyeing the glass like it contains some dangerous acid, Kurt takes a small sip and as he swallows, his eyes widen. "It's so good !" he exclaims, gulping the rest of the tasting portion Blaine had poured.

Blaine is even prouder than he was earlier - another convert to the Lemomint juice !

"Mom, Dad, you have to try this !" Kurt continues, before turning to Blaine. "You're a magician, it's so awesome !" he says, his smile widening until Blaine can see that he too is missing a front teeth.

Burt laughs and ruffles his son's hair, earning an affronted squeak. "Alright, son, give us three glasses of your lemon juice" he tells Blaine, who promptly pours 3 glasses, making sure that the one he gives to Kurt is the fullest.

Kurt smiles at him and takes another sip with a happy sigh. "So awesome" he says before turning to Blaine and holding one hand up. "I'm Kurt".

Blaine swipes his hands on his shorts to get the condensation of his palms and shakes Kurt's hand. "I'm Blaine, nice to meet you".

\---

Many years later, after their friendship has blossomed into a brother-like bond, only to change into a relationsip once they get over their fears of losing each other's friendship, the Lemomint juice is still a fixture in the Anderson-Hummel household


End file.
